Therapy
by masher fujoshi 24
Summary: Apa hal yang terbaik untuk mengobati kecanduan sex ? Cerita ini hanya fiktif yang dibuat Author lain. Warning ! Yaoi lemon, NC-21, Narusasu . Ababil. Parah. So, dont like, dont read.!


Disclaimer : Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto

Therapy klinik alur MR. BLOGSPOT

Pair : Narusasu slight KakaSasu.

WARNING !

AU, YAOI, Lemon, Bondage and BDSM, Ababil. ETC.

NO LIKE, DON'T READ !

Namaku Uciha Sasuke. Aku adalah seorang yang hidup sebatang kara semenjak umurku 12 tahun. Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal dan satu-satunya saudara yang kumiliki meninggalkanku. Aku di asuh oleh seorang pria bernama Orochimaru. Tapi bukan diasuh sebagai anak yang kalian kira. Kalian tahu, bahwa Orochimaru pria ular tersebut adalah seorang Michikari yang memiliki Club malam teramai di kota ini. Dan semenjak itulah kehidupan normalku direnggut. Aku dilatih dan mendapatkan therapy ketergantungan Sex, yang sukses menjadikanku bintang di Club malamnya. Therapy ketergantungan sex itu berdampak keras padaku. Aku adalah seorang gigolo yang tidak tahan jika tidak disentuh sehari saja. Bahkan aku akan dengan senang hati mengincar pelanggan sendiri untuk memenuhi birahi sexku. Hal ini membuat kehidupanku jauh dari kata normal. Aku kehilangan masa remajaku tanpa harus belajar di sekolah lagi utuk bekerja di Club. Setiap hari yang kukerjakan adalah sex dan sex dengan para pelanggan yang tidak habis mengantri untuk menikmati tubuhku.

Sampai kini aku telah berusia 19 tahun, yang artinya sudah 7 tahun aku menjadi budak sex di Club Siluman ular Orochimaru. Namun tentu saja logikaku sangat ingin mengakhiri ini semua. Jiwaku terasa sangat lelah walaupun tubuhku yang menyandang ketergantungan sex berkata lain. Aku tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa agar aku bisa terlepas dari cengkraman Muchikario ular tersebut. Memikirkan ketergantungan sex yang kumiliki membuat khayalanku jauh dari kehidupan normal layaknya orang-orang pada umumnya.

Sampai aku bertemu dengannya. Seorang malaikat yang aku rasa, Membuatku untuk pertama kalinya melihat matahari dunia luar lagi. 'Uzumaki Naruto' seorang pembisnis muda terkaya di kota ini Membeliku dengan harga yang sangat tinggi dan membebaskanku dari cengkraman Orochimaru.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang tersebut mau melakukan semua hal itu. Membeli barang seken dari sebuah Club dengan harga terlampau tinggi. Yah,, karena aku memang adalah primadona dari Club malam ini. Mungkin untuk menjadikanku satu-satunya budak sex untuknya. Namun dia bilang tidak hanya itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku kembali merasakan sebuah kebahgiaan. Ternyata Tuhan masih cukup adil padaku. Masih ada yang peduli padaku. Mengeluarkanku dari dunia hitam yang sudah bertahun-tahun aku tempati. Dan menjadikanku lebih manusiawi, karena dia berkata padaku, aku tidak pantas berada di tempat kotor seperti ini.

'Orang itu, menganggapku penting'.

Kini aku tinggal di rimahnya yang cukup megah. Yang menjadi istana untukku bersamanya. Dia juga menjadwalkanku home schooling, karena aku pernah bilang kepadanya, ingin kembali belajar walaupun usiaku sudah 19 tahun. Aku sudah lepas dari dunia gelap yng menjeratku, dan dapat merasakan kehidupan normal yang aku impi-impikan. Namun aku masih bukanlah pemuda biasa. Aku masihlah seorang mantan gigolo dengan ketergantungan sex yang sangat tinggi. Aku jujur bahwa tidak cukup dengan hanya tiap malam yang aku habiskan bersamanya untuk mengatasi kebutuhan sexku.

Pimilikku kini adalah seorang busnisman yang memiki perusahaan besar yang harus ia urus. Aku mengerti kesibukannya yang sibuk bekerja dan harus pulang larut malam. Sehingga satu-satunya jalan untukku adalah menggunakan sex toys sebagai partner dalam bermain jika dia tidak ada. Tentu saja sempat terpikir olehku untuk bermain dengan orang lain, namun aku tidak berani melakukannya karena dia juga melarangku. Lagipula aku sadar, kini aku hanya miliknya seorang. Tidak lagi orochimaru dan tidak lagi para pelanggan yang menyewaku. Raga dan jiwaku adalah miliknya seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto', dan aku bahagia dengan hal itu.

Namun ketergantungan dengan tingkat sakau yang tinggi ini sangat mengganggu. Kami tahu aku tidak bisa begini terus. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah tindakan. Tindakan agar ketergantungan sex yang kumiliki bisa hilang. Dan mulailah semenjak saat itu dia selalu memasangkan Chock ring padaku tiap kali bercinta. Sehingga aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan hasratku sampai pagi menjelang. Tidak hanya itu. Naruto juga melakukan kekerasan dalam sex tiap kali kami bercinta. Tidak jarang sabuk yang ia gunakan mampir di permukaan tubuhku yang mulus ini. Juga tetesan lilin yang sangat panas di setiap bagian sensitif tubuhku, termasuk lubang bawahku. Membuat setiap malam yang kami lewati bersenandung teriakan kesakitan yang aku dendangkan.

Therapy BDSM mungkin memang satu-satunya jalan yang bisa di tempuh untuk mengatasi ketergantungan sex. Berbagai alat penyiksaan dengan perlengkapan sex yang sangat menyesakkan tiap malam bergilir terpasang ditubnuhku, bahkan cara sampai Enema juga telah aku rasakan. Dimana cara itu membuatku sangat mual dan nyeri dibagian perut akibat berat air di tubuhku. Tidak jarang itu semua membuatku menangis dan memohon saat ia melakukannya. Namun aku sadar, mungkin memang inilah jalan yang memang harus ditempuh jika ingin menjadi laki-laki normal yang hidup bersamanya.

Diwaktu dimana Naruto harus pergi bekerja, sebelum ia berangkat tidak lupa memasangkan Chock ring dengan kunci kepadaku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa melepasnya, membuatku harus berpikir beberapa kali untuk memanjakan diri jika tidak ingin menemui rasa sakit kerena tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasrat.

*Owh iya ! Gimana jika ingin buang air kecil ?

Naruto menitipkan kunci Chockring kepada pengurus rumahnya 'Umino Iruka' yang merupakan orang kepercayaannya sejak dulu untuk mengawasiku. Dan jika melihat milikku membengkak yang berarti tanda aku melakukan suatu rangsangan , maka Iruka akan segera melaporkannya kepada Naruto. Yang kemudian Naruto putuskan untuk tidak mengizinkan Chockring itu dilepas. Membuatku seharian merasakan rasa sakit atas kedua jenis air yang membuat perutku mengeras, dan merasakan nyeri sampai Naruto pulang pada malam hari. Naruto memang akan membuka dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi yang seharian aku tahan. Namun setelah itu sebuah hukuman yang berkali lipat dari biasanya harus kujalani.

Sudah satu bulan aku menjalani itu semua. Kini hasrat sex-ku sudah berkurang. Enam ronde dalam sehari kami kira sudah cukup untukku. Sehingga menghentikan kegiatan therapy yang kami lakukan. Namun ternyata setelah beberapa hari ketergantungan itu datang kembali. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengabiskan waktu senggang dengan bermain solo. Membuat Naruto yang mengetahuinya menghela nafas lelah, karena apa yang dilakukannya tidak berhasil . Akupun hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri, tidak paham dengan tubuh ini. Apa mungkin therapy yang Naruto terapkan masih mengandung kenikmatan untukku, sehingga ini hanyalah menjadi kegiatan BDSM saja yang kami lakukan. Yah,, mungkin itu benar tanpa bisa menghilangkan kecanduan yang kumiliki. Dan itu membuatku hampir frustasi. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto setelah ini.

"Sasuke, kita harus bicara." Ucap Naruto pada akhirnya. Aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan, karena memang hanya itulah yang bisa aku lakukan.

"Iruka mnegenal seseorang yang akan bisa menyembuhkanmu. Dan orang tersebut juga mempunyai klinik untuk menyembukan penderita ketergantungan sex sepertimu. Jadi, aku berencana untuk membawamu kesana." Terang Naruto menatap padaku lekat. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?."

"Baiklah Naruto. Hanya therapi rutin saja bukan ?" Tanyaku menanggapi.

Namun Naruto menggeleng. "Kau harus tinggal di sana Sasuke. Mungkin.. selama 1 bulan kurang kau harus menjalani therapi disana."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jadi selama satu bulan aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto ? Lalu therapi seperti apakah yang dilakukan di klinik tersebut ?.

"Apa boleh buat Sasuke. Sebenarnya aku tidak rela menyerahkanmu kepada orang lain walaupun itu hanya satu bulan untuk menyembuhkan ketergantunganmu."

Aku hanya termenung mendengar ungkapan Naruto. Jika memang tinggal ini satu-satunya cara dan Naruto telah memutuskannya, tidak ada yang bisa aku perbuat selain menerimanya.

Akhirnya kami pergi ke Klinik tersebut. Klinik ini agak sedikit terpencil di sudut kota. Kamipun memasuki sebuah ruangan pertama untuk interview. Dan petugas yang menanganinya di sana memberikan kami dua pilihan jalur. Yaitu jalur normal dan jalur Yaoi. Naruto memilihkanku pada jalur Yaoi kerena memang kecendrungan sex-ku lebih ke arah sana, walaupun tidak jarang aku di sewa oleh para wanita dan tante-tante girang saat di Club Orochomari dulu.

Setelah itu kami pergi ke ruangan yang menangani jalur Yaoi. Menemui petugas therapy berambut putih melawan gafitasi dan terkesan misterius karena mengenakan masker. Petugas itu juga mengenakan pakaian ketat yang menampilkan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis. Mungkin untuk membuat pasien gay tertarik pikirku. Namun tidak untukku, karena Naruto masih berada di sampingku sekarang. Petugas tersebut memberikan kertas yang berisi beberapa pertanyaan yang harus aku isi dan peraturan selama berada di klinik ini. Aku mengernyit heran membaca peraturan bahwa pasien harus mematuhi segala tata cara therapy di klinik ini, termasuk harus mematuhi segala perintah dari therapis. Akupun menoleh ke arah Naruto, namun kulihat Naruto hanya menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian Naruto mengajak petugas itu untuk berbicara empat mata di ruangan lain. Entah apa yang Naruto negosiasikan dengan petugas itu, yang jelas aku hanya bisa menerima apapun keputusan itu.

Akhirnya Naruto kembali dari negosiasinya untuk berpamitan denganku. Karena dia harus meninggalkanku di sini sekarang.

Petugas bermasker tersebut mengantarkanku pada sebuah ruangan, yang membuatku sedikit terkejut mendapati dua orang pria telanjang di sana. Walaupun aku sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh orang lain, tetap saja pemandangan tersebut membuatku risih. Dua orang tersebut tidsak hanya telanjang. Namun kedua tangan mereka diborgol di belakang punggung dengan kaki mereka juga dirantai. Sangat tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bergerak bebas. Dan yang paling janggal, mereka mengenakan celana dalam terbuat dari besi, hanya menutupi bagian depan selangkangan sedangkan bagian belakang terekspos jelas. Mulut merakupun dipasang sebuah dildo gag yang cukup besar, membuat rahang mereka memanjang paksa dengan pipi yang menggembung.

Aku yang diantar pria bermasker bertemu pria lain yang berjaga di ruangan ini. Namun pria bermasker di sebelahku memberikan kode dan petugas itupun keluar dari ruangan ini kemudian mengunci pintu.

Pria bermasker tersebut mengatakan kalau dialah yang mendirikan klinik ini. Dan sudah menyembuhkan puluhan pasien ketergantungan sex yang pernah menjalani therapy di sini. Dia menjelaskan kembali peraturan yang harus mematuhi segala perintah therapis, sesuai perjanjian yang sudah kutandatangani atas persetujuan Naruto tadi. Akupun disuruh untuk segera menggalkan pakaianku. Dan aku hanya bisa menurut. Aku lihat pria itu juga ikut menanggalkan pakaiannya, tidak terkecuali dia juga melepaskan maskernya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ternyata tampan dengan tubuh yang cukup besar dan berotot. Aku sempat menelan ludah melihat tubuh itu. Kuakui dia membuatku terangsang.

Pria itupun mendekatiku dan mulai meraba-raba tubuhku. Mencium dan mempermainkan permukaan tubuhku. Dan kembali kuakui, orang ini sangat mahir mempermainkan titik-titik sensitifku. Membuatku terbuai dalam kenikmatan. Sedikit membuatku lupa, bahwa permainan kami ditonton oleh kedua pria yang masih terantai di tempatnya. Permainan kamipun semakin memanas. Aku mendengar kedua orang tersebut menggeram. Aku sempat memperhatikan mereka, wajah mereka terlihat kesakitan seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Peluh keringat semakin banyak muncul di permukaan tubuh mereka dengan wajah meringis kesakitan yang semakin terbetak jelas.

Dan kusadari kini tahap percumbuan kami telah sampai pada pria therapis yang memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam hole-ku. Aku kembali teringat kepada Naruto, karena seharusnya hanya Naruto yang berhak memasukiku. Namun pria ia berkata " Jangan khawatir ! kekasihmu sudah memberikan izin kepadaku." Kemudian sambil aku terlentang di atas meja, therapis itu mamasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam anusku. Sambil sibuk memompa miliknya keluar masuk, therapis itu menjelaskan padaku. 'Kedua orang terikat itu pasti terangsang melihat ini semua. Namun akibat celana dalam besi yang mereka pakai, kejantanan mereka tidak dapat mengereksi. Sehingga itu membuat mereka tertekan dan kesakitan seperti itu.'

Ternyata therapy dengan cara seperti ini yang mereka lakukan. Therapy dengan jalur BDSM, yang tingkatannya jauh lebih berat daripada yang Naruto dulu lakukan kepadaku. Para pasien disini tidak boleh mengeluarkan sperma sedikitpun, kecuali percum dan air seni. Cara yang dipakai untuk menciptakan trauma kesakitan sehingga mampu menghilangkan ketergantungan sex. Dan, siap tidak siap aku juga akan menjalani itu.

Akhirnya kami mengalami klimaks hampir bersamaan. Setelah itu therapis tersebut berjalan ke sebuah etalase dengan berbagai sex toys yang terpajang di dalamnya. Pria tersebut tampak sedang memilih celana besi dan membawakan salah satunya kepadaku. Iapun memasangkan celana besi yang sudah ia pilihkan sesuai ukuranku. Dan benar saja, celana dalam itu terasa sangat sesak dan kencang. Membuatku yakin, tidak mungkin milikku dapat berereksi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setelah itu tanganku di borgol ke belakang, tidak lupa kakiku juga di rantai. Membuatku sama sekali tidak berdaya. Jantungku berdetak tidak nyaman, ada perasaan takut tentang apa yang akan mulai kujalani selama sebulan di sini.

Therapis tersebut kembali menjamah diriku. Mengigit dan menciumiku dengan kecupan-kecupan panas untuk membuatku terangsang. Melumat dan memilin-milin nipleku dengan kasar. Aku mulai merasakan ngilu di selangkanganku. Membuatku mendesis tidak nyaman. Dan kembali therapis itu mulai mamasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole-ku dengan kasar, langsung menumbuk pada prostatku. Kurasakan tubuhku mengejang dan sempat berkunang-kunang. Dan tentu saja aku berteriak. Namun ini benar-benar teriakan kesakitan yang aku alami. Namun kemudian sebuah dildo besar aku rasakan dimasukkan dengan paksa ke dalam mulutku. Membuat teriakkanku teredam oleh dildo gag tersebut. Keadaan yang semakin tidak nyaman ini membuatku menderita. Sodokan demi sodokan terus-terusan diberikan petugas therapis tersebut kepadaku. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai mendekati klimaks, namun penisku tertekan dengan kuat sehingga apa yang seharusnya dikeluarkan ikut tertahan. Kesakitan seperti itulah yang terus ku alami, Hanya precum yang dapat keluar mengalir melalui sela-sela celana dalam terun kepahaku. Sampai akhirnya ia menyudahi sesi ini.

Tanpa menunggu energiku kembali, aku digiring ke ruangan lain. Suara berbagai leguhan dan erangan tertahan lansung menyambut telingaku di ruangan ini. suara-suara itu berasal dari pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh mataku. Dimana sekitar belasan pasien yang dalam keadaan sama dirantai di masing-masing kursi. Meraka semua tampak melenguh kesakitan. Terdapat sebuah layar besar di hadapan mereka, yang menampilkan film BF dengan pria-pria seksi yang memerankannya. Tentu saja ruangan ini terasa lembab dan panas. Membuat bau badan dari pasien memenuhi ruangan. Di tambah bau amis precum yang mengalir pada sela-sela paha mereka bercampur dari bau keringat tersebut. Aroma tersebut sempat membuatku pening dan mual.

Semua pasien di ruangan ini tidak diperbolehkan satu orangpun untuk tidak memperhartikan film tersebut, apalagi menutup mata. Karena yang pasti para therapis akan menghukum orang tersebut. Termasuk di hukum dengan cara diperkosa beramai-ramai, tentunya tanpa melepaskan celana besi yang membuat orgasmenya tertahan, itu akan menambah penderitaan mereka.

Akupun didudukkan, dan mau tak mau aku juga memperhatikan adegan-adegan panas di layar tersebut. Yang akhirnya membuatku turut meringis kesakitan merasakan seberapa sesak dan sakit karena tidak bisa ereksi, belum lagi hal yang aku tahan sebelumnya sudah cukup membuatku keras sejak awal.

Sampai lama film BF itu diputar, rasanya semua energiku terkuras habis, lantaran menahan nyeri karena tidak bisa ereksi.

Setelah itu aku kembali digiring ke dalam ruangan berikutnya. Dimana kini semua pasien disini termaksud aku dipaksa menungging. Kembali therapis berambut silver jingkrak itu menyondomiku. Sedikit bersyukur aku karena sampai detik ini hanya orang itu yang menanganiku. Tidak seperti pasien lain yang bahkan salalu digilir oleh banyak petugas-petugas lain. Tidak hanya milik therapis saja yang memasuki lubang. Namun berbagai dildo dan vibrator dimasukkan silih berganti bahkan doble penestrasi juga dilakukan disini. Tidak henti-hentinya aku harus menahan sakit akibat rangsangan, yang sangat membuat milikku tertekan, dan juga vibrator dan benda lainnya yang terus menggali di dalam anusku.

Berbagai macam mainan sex yang tidak pernah membiarkanku kosong membuatku menahan klimaks berkali-kali. Rasanya kejantananku ingin meledak jika terus seperti aliran precum yang mengalir melewati sela-sela pahaku saja yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Kemudian setelah sesi ini selesai, aku kembali diseret ke ruangan selanjutnya. Aku diterlentangkan, dengan ikatan tanganku dipindak ke atas kepala. Sedangkan kakiku digantung pada langit-langit ruangan. Sehingga lubang anusku terekspos jelas. Membuat therapis berambut silver itu dengan mudah menggarapku. Menghantam dengan telak prostatku. Tangannyapun tak lupa memanjakan tubuh bagian atasku. Rabaan panas, ciuman dan pelintiran terhadap nipleku yang hanya menambah rangsangan, namun menderita bagi selangkanganku yang berkedut-kedut kesakitan. Setiap hari jadwal inilah yang kujalani di sini. Tidak tahu kapankah Naruto akan menemuiku.

Bahkan cara istirahat di sini pun begitu menyiksa. Dimana aku dan para pasien lainnya di ikat seperti huruf X. Sebelum itu memang celana besi dilepaskan. Namun akibat dari kegiatan sebelumnya yang membuat kejantanan kami penuh, membuat semua kejantanan tetap berdiri tegak. Tanpa bisa berkutik untuk melepaskan hasrat yang tidak pernah bisa terlepas.

Note POV

Negosiasi yang dilakukan Naruto sebelumnya adalah Sasuke boleh di therapy namun tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Hanya Kakashi saja yang diizinkan untuk memasuki Sasuke. Dan setiap malam ada saatnya Sasuke ditempatkan pada sebuah ruangan khusus. Dimana kondisinya yang masih diikat dan mulut yang tersumpal gag, ditambah dengan matanya yang ditutup. Membuat Sasuke tidak mengetahui pada saat itulah Naruto menjenguknya, serta menggantikan Kakashi untuk memberikan therapy dan memperkosanya.

Akhirnya satu bulan telah berlalu. Kakashi menyatakan aku telah sembuh dari ketergantungnan sex yang kuderita. Dan kembali pulang dengan Naruto yang menjemputku.

Setelah akhirnya aku menjadi pemuda normal biasa tanpa harus bergulat lagi dengan sex toys. Beberapa minggu kemudian Naruto melamarku. Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar bahwa dia ingin hidup selamanya bersamaku. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan ini semua. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku bersyukur Kami-sama mempertemukan aku dengan Naruto. Yang menerima aku apa adanya setelah apa yang aku alami. Memungutku dari lumpur yang sangat kotor, dan berusaha membersihkanku. Walau tetap saja ada noda yang membekas, tidak mengurangi rasa cintanya kepadaku. Dan kini aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini.

-FIN-


End file.
